Dark Interlude
by Gedia Kacela
Summary: A brief interlude during which comfort is given after one turns to Darkness. (SS/LM)


Dark Interlude  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. Darn it.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, yes, I'm horribly corrupted. I know. *points at Storm and Milla* It's their fault! They're encouraging me and my slashiness! *grin* Anyway, enjoy. *cackles*  
  
A brief vignette in which comfort is given after turning to Darkness. Inspired by Storm's 'Let it Go' which was inspired by one of my fics, which was... oh, nevermind.  
  
***  
  
In the darkness, in the dark cloak that covered all sins, all secrets, all whispered endearments... in the darkness they reached for each other with burning caresses and molten kisses.  
  
Long, deft fingers stroked through long, blonde hair, smoothing and entwining alternately. Grey eyes stared purposefully into black pools, each reading the passion of their lover. Desire ran high and rampant, unable to be stopped by any bonds society might present.  
  
In the darkness, all were the same, and love blurred any lines left over.  
  
It was cold, so cold that each pained gasp escaped in a puff of frozen air, and yet they were on fire, burning up with heated need. Short nails clawed desperately at bare, sweaty skin and bodies meshed and moved together with delicious friction that sent electrical shivers up their spines.  
  
There was no need to speak, to ruin the ardent, illicit moment that Fate had graciously given them. The only sounds voiced were throaty groans and whispered names. Lucius Malfoy rolled on top of his lover, his blonde hair cascading down to form a tangled curtain around them.   
  
"Severus," he moaned, pressing his lips into the other man's throat. He breathed in the smell that greeted him, musty and raw, mixed with remaining scents of the various Potions the other had created. His pale eyes fairly glowed with an internal fire as he raised his head to kiss Severus deeply.  
  
Snape closed his eyes, arching his back against the blonde, his spine popping back into place after their exertions. "Merlin, Lucius..." he breathed against his mouth, chewing lightly on Malfoy's lower lip.  
  
Lucius' tongue darted out to taste Severus' lips, tangling in his mouth. Snape's hands grasped Lucius' upper arms, his nails digging into the skin as he pressed against him.  
  
After a moment, the blonde slid off his lover, resting casually and immodestly on his side, his head propped up on his hand. "Better?"  
  
Snape swallowed hard, letting his head fall back against the concrete. He brushed the sweat-slicked hair off of his forehead. "Yes."  
  
"Good." He leaned over to kiss Severus' shoulder. "I told you it wouldn't be half bad."  
  
He chanced a look at his left forearm. The Mark was still angrily raised and still sent slivers of pain up his arm. "It still hurts."  
  
"It will for a bit. You'll get over it, Sev." He suggestively arched an eyebrow. "Want me to kiss it better?"  
  
Snape returned the smirk. "Do you really need to ask such a ridiculous question?"  
  
"I like to hear you ask me." He waited expectantly, his blonde hair falling across his eyes in a way that made Severus weak.  
  
"Please," he whispered, sitting up and extending his arm. Lucius knelt next to his friend and wrapped his finger around the slim wrist offered to him. He lowered his head to the forearm, pressing firm kisses on the Brand. Thrills of pleasure now joined the pain slithering along his pale skin, and he reached out his other hand to tangle in the blonde locks.  
  
Slowly, Lucius painstakingly made his way up the thin, bare arm, leaving a hot trail of lustful caresses in his wake. He paused to bite once at Snape's neck, then kissed his way along his prominent jawline before indulging in his waiting, gasping mouth.  
  
"Better?" he purred again, tugging on Snape's lip with his teeth.  
  
He could only moan in response before wrapping his arms around Lucius and pulling him back down onto the ground with him. The darkness, both external and internal, shrouded the two lovers for the remainder of their interlude. But the internal darkness was growing stronger, to one day violently sever all that had once joined them as each searched for their own path.  
  
But let tomorrow bring what it may. For now, there was comfort in the darkness.  
  
END 


End file.
